Over and Over Again
by KnightMysterio
Summary: Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria is opening again! The CEO, Mr. Fazber, is holding a press conference to show off the new animatronic characters and the safety measures designed to protect the new night watchman! What could POSSIBLY go wrong? Mike Schmidt: "You want a list?" Quiet you. Rating is for violence


_**Over and Over Again**_

_**A Five Nights at Freddy's Fanfiction**_

_**by Jonathan "KnightMysterio" Spires**_

_ All characters not original copyrighted to their original owners and used without permission for non-profit amusement reasons._

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

_Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria..._

_Morning..._

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

A smarmy man with a greasy beard and wearing a suit-jacket stood in front of a stage. On that stage, three mechanical figures stood, patiently waiting. One of them was a blue, boyish-looking mechanical rabbit with a magenta bow tie on its neck and a guitar in its hands. In the center of the group was a chubby, jolly-looking bear with a black bow tie and matching top hat, a microphone in its hands. Beside the bear, on the side opposite the rabbit, was a feminine-looking chicken with a bib that said 'Let's Party!' around her neck, seemingly wearing pink hot pants. She wasn't actually wearing pants, but the design of her codpiece made it seem that way. In her hands was a toy cupcake.

Standing off to one side of the greasy man, in a long coat of colorful dots, was a robotic-looking fox, its face painted to have clownish lips and cheeks.

And in front of all of them stood a throng of reporters.

"We're here with Mr. George Fazber, CEO of Fazbear Entertainment, current owner of the Freddy Fazbear Pizza chain," said a female reporter with bleach blonde hair. "The Fazbear Pizza chain officially reopens today, after assurances that the tragedies that plagued the restaurant in the past will not be repeated."

"Indeed!" Mr. Fazber said. "We've managed to make sure that a safe working environment will be provided for our night employees as well as our customers!" He beamed, stroking his prominent beard. "Yes, I'm dead certain that the troubles of old won't be repeated."

"You mean the murders of the children, as well as the original Foxy accidentally biting someone's frontal lobe off?" asked a reporter, a snarky older man with an amused grin on his face.

"Or the reports of several dozen of your former night watchmen disappearing?" asked the bleached blonde, honestly concerned.

"Oh yes, all necessary precautions have been taken, within reason of course!" Mr. Fazber said, taking everything in stride. "And on that note, I'd like to especially thank our current head of security and day shift supervisor, Mike Schmidt, for helping to break the story about the malfunctions of the older models. Dunno how you got that camera past your predecessor, but darned if it didn't come in handy in getting the evidence to prove something was wrong."

"Uh huh..." muttered Mike, the youngish man with prematurely graying brown hair leaning against a wall at the back of the room, glaring at Mr. Fazber from underneath his uniform cap. "Glad you're so concerned about safety. Well, now at least."

Only Mike noticed the look of hatred that briefly filled Mr. Fazber's eyes as the two stared at each other. Then Mr. Fazber, all smiles and charm, turned back to the crowd of reporters.

The snarky older reporter asked, "What measures have you taken to ensure the safety of guests and workers, at least as it pertains to the animatronics?"

Mr. Fazber grinned, turning to the animatronics. "Well, why don't you ask them? Freddy? Bonnie? Chica? Foxy? Let's party!"

At the sound of the vocal activation code, the four robotic beings came to life. To the reporters' surprise, the robots seemed to smile brightly, despite their faces not being able to move in that direction.

"Gosh!" the bear said in a deep but cheerful voice, waving to the crowd. "There's so many people here, Mr. Fazber!"

"Hyuk hyuk hyuk!" said the fox, chortling merrily. "You think they'd like to see my juggling act?"

"In a moment I think, Foxy," Mr. Fazber said. "These are reporters here to cover our grand re-opening?"

"Re-opening, sir?" the bear asked.

"That's right, Freddy! There's been some problems in the past, but thanks to you and the gang, we're all ready to start fresh, with a clean slate!" Mr. Fazber said, reaching up to adjust the bear's tie.

"Wow, cool!" the rabbit said. "I'll get to play my songs!"

"Indeed you will, Bonnie!" Mr. Fazber chirped.

"Whee!" the yellow chicken said, hopping up and down happily. "Will there be children there? Oh, how I love to see the smiles of children!"

"You don't worry about a thing, Chica!" Mr. Fazber said, gesturing to the front doors. "There's all sorts of fun to be had as soon as our press conference is over!" He turned back to the reporters and said, "Why don't you ask them some questions?"

"Can I ask you one first?" a younger reporter said, staring at Foxy, who was wobbling back and forth on his paws, whistling quietly. The young reporter frowned, and said, "What's with Foxy's new design?"

"Well," Mr. Fazber said. "Foxy the Pirate is now Foxy the Clown. We thought about it, and decided that a scuzzy pirate with a vicious hook just didn't fit the safe, family friendly image we wanted to project! So now Foxy the Clown will entertain children in our new Kid's Cove! And sometimes he'll even come out to sing with the main band!"

"Gawrsh, that's awesome!" Foxy said, giggling.

"Yeah!" Bonnie agreed, strumming his guitar. "It'll be good to have all of us together from time to time!"

"It's just..." the young reporter said, looking said. "Foxy the Pirate was always my favorite... I was heartbroken after he got shut down in '87..."

Foxy seemed to frown. "Aww, I'm sorry there, pal!" he said. "But I hope you and any family you have can make some new happy memories with us!"

"What about the Bite of '87?" Mike asked, keeping a close eye on the four animatronics.

For a brief moment, Mr. Fazber looked angry, but it passed quickly. He ignored Mike's smirk at the successful jab to his temper, and said, "I'm glad you brought that up, actually." Mr. Fazber turned to Foxy and said, "Bite me on the head."

Mike went wide-eyed at this, the reporters suddenly looking very interested. The animatronics all turned to Mr. Fazber, startled. "Um... Sir?" Foxy said, visibly hesitant. "I'm made of metal and my jaws are very strong..."

Mr. Fazber chuckled. "See? Their AI is much more advanced than the older models. Foxy can't even think about biting me without worry! But I assure you it's completely safe. Foxy? Bite me on the head."

Foxy traded worried looks with the other three animatronics. Freddy hesitated for a moment, and said, "Mr. Fazber's never lied to us. If he says it's okay, then it's okay."

Foxy stared at Freddy incredulously, the reporters marveling at how expressive the eyes of the robots were. Finally, after a long moment, Foxy shrugged. He leaned in, opening his mouth, and closed it on Mr. Fazber's head. Or he tried to, at any rate.

"Huh?" Foxy said, confused. His voicebox operated on its own, but his jaws were now stuck in an open position, keeping them from moving. In addition to that, his teeth had retracted as well. Mr. Fazber grinned, removing his head from Foxy's now frozen jaws with each.

"All of the animatronics are equipped to recognize when a human head is in their jaws. In particular, Foxy's teeth are designed to automatically retract if they feel any kind of pressure on them. In addition, the jaws of all four will lock open in the sensors in their mouths detect a head inside of their jaws," he said, reaching under Foxy's lower jaw and pressing a button to unlock the robotic vulpine's jaws.

"That's neat, Mr. Fazber!" Chica said. "So we won't hurt anyone by accident?"

"Nope!" Mr. Fazber said cheerfully. "Freddy, why don't you share with the reporters your other features? Specifically, the ones related to the problems the older ones had."

Freddy nodded. "Okay, Mr. Fazber!" he said, raising his microphone to his mouth. "We've been equipped with the latest in facial recognition technology! Whatever the glitches were in our older models that caused them to supposedly not recognize night watchmen as human during the night aren't present! In fact, we'll remember the faces and names of everyone here! Plus, we're programmed to uplink to and cross-reference information from criminal and federal databases so we can recognize criminals that try to break in, and are programmed to actively protect the staff and patrons from harm, putting ourselves at risk!"

"But don't worry, kiddies!" Bonnie added. "We can repair ourselves from almost complete destruction, so don't worry if we get hurt protecting you guys!"

Chica giggled, her hips swaying back and forth as she began dancing. "That's right! Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria is a fun, family-friendly place to be! So come on down and let's party! Mr. Cupcake and I are more than willing to help you have fun!" she said, holding up and squeezing her toy cupcake, its eyes bugging out slightly as it made a cheerful squeak.

Mr. Fazber beamed as several of the reporters began to applaud. Mike frowned. "What about the older models? You still have them, and they haven't been dismantled."

Mr. Fazber's grin became strained. "Obviously, dear Mike, we want to understand what went wrong with them so as to avoid future mistakes," he said. "We can't simply tear them apart, we want to know why they did what they were doing."

"Uh huh," Mike said. "What if they become active again and go after the night watchman? The new security office doesn't have the doors the old one did."

Mr. Fazber gave Mike a mean grin. "We've thought of that," he said. "Why don't you go back to the security office and check the supplies provided?"

Mike frowned, worried, but nodded. He went, Mr. Fazber and several reporters following him, and opened the supply desk. "The hell..." Mike muttered, pulling out a large, awkward Freddy Fazbear mask.

Mr. Fazber beamed. "Should the old animatronics go through their alleged malfunctions during the night, all the night watchman has to do is put this mask on and they'll be just fine. I've tested it myself, and it's one-hundred percent effective."

Mike narrowed his eyes. "YOU have tested this," he said, disbelieving.

"Yup," Mr. Fazber said, leaning in and whispering to Mike, "and the only reason I haven't fired you for being a troublemaker is because I've seen those damn things come to life on me and wander around."

"Then why keep them at all?" Mike whispered back, angry.

"Because I want to figure out WHY those things were killing people," Mr. Fazber growled softly into his ear. "And we can't do that if they''re destroyed." Out loud, he added, "At Freddy Fazbear's, we do whatever it takes to keep our staff and customers safe. And in addition tot his mask, the new animatronics are also programmed to keep an eye out for their older models. If they catch them away from the security office, they'll just escort them back to the Parts and Supplies room. If they catch them NEAR the security office, they'll dismantle the bodies of the older animatronics and put them back in storage."

"We will?" Chica asked, surprising everybody by coming up behind them. The bird was SHOCKINGLY stealthy.

Mr. Fazber was unfazed, however. "Yep! Check your programming files, Chica," he said.

Chica looked thoughtful for a moment. "Oh! Yeah, okay," she said after a moment. "That makes sense!"

"Neat!" Bonnie said. "We're protectors!"

Mr. Fazber grinned. "An extra security team to compliment our fine night watchmen," he said. "See? Everything is fine!"

Mike just shook his head, already seeing the issue. "Over and over again..." he said softly.

Mr. Fazber ignored him. "Now, if your concerns are assuaged," he said, pulling out some free pizza coupons and handing them to the reporters, "Let's let the kids in and get this party started!"

Chica cheered, going back to the stage to join Freddy and Bonnie, as Mike sighed, going to unlock the doors. He put on a smile for the kids, letting them come inside. Once they had all entered, the parents following them in, he shook his head, turning around. Mr. Fazber smirked at him.

"I think things are going very well, don't you?" he said.

"You HAVE to see the flaw in the new system," Mike said, scowling. "I mean, who was it that programmed the new ones?"

"Animatros, same as before," Mr. Fazber said. "He works real cheap, says he just enjoys the 'joy of creation.'"

Mike frowned. "Animatros what? Is that a first name or a last name?"

"Just one name. Animatros," Mr. Fazber said. "Real charmer, too! Fancy hairstyle, long cape, and an epic laugh."

Mike's jaw dropped. "This epic laugh... would it be anything along the lines of 'Mwahahaha?'"

Mr. Fazber blinked. "How'd you guess?"

Mike facepalmed. "You're an idiot," he said. "And I'm a bigger idiot for accepting this new position..."

Mr. Fazber glared at him. Mike was unfazed. "I bet you a hundred bucks that there will be a murder this evening. A HUNDRED BUCKS."

Mr. Fazber rolled his eyes. "The night watchman will have that mask, and the new animatronics are programmed to fight off the old ones. What could go wrong?"

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

_Evening..._

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

The doors closed, Freddy, Bonnie, and Chica standing patiently on the stage. Mike stood before them, sighing. "...Whatever happens, I don't blame you guys. Just like I don't blame the original four for trying to kill me that first week I was there."

Freddy looked down at him, curious. "They tried to kill you?" he asked, he and the others looking worried.

"Something happens to them at night. I don't know if it's bad programming or if they really are haunted by the ghosts of those dead kids, but at night, any human they spot they don't see as human. They see them as an endoskeleton, and since it's 'against the rules' for an endoskeleton not to have a costume suit on, they feel the need to stuff them into a suit."

Bonnie blinked. "Wait," he said. "The suits that we're wearing right now have a lot of crossbeams and connectors, especially in the face. If they tried to put even just a face on a human face..."

"Then the head would be crushed, making the eyes and teeth bug out the front of the mask..." Mike said.

"Oh my!" Chica said, coming down and hugging Mike gently. She didn't notice him flinching at her touch. "That's terrible!"

Freddy nodded. "We're all glad you're okay, though!"

Mike chuckled. "I am too..." he said. He heard the door opening, the night watchman coming in. "Listen, I better clock out. You guys take care of the night watchman, okay? I'm counting on you."

"We won't let you down," Freddy said, Chica giggling and saluting.

"Yeah..." Mike said softly.

"Um..." Chica said. "Before you go... Could you check on Foxy? I think his endoskeleton's head got damaged..."

Mike nodded. "It was already starting to repair itself, but it'll be a few days before he's fully active again," he said. "I'll check in on him before I leave."

Freddy nodded. "Thank you," he said. "Those teenagers did a heckuva number on him..."

"Kids are jerks sometimes..." Mike said. "See you later. And especially keep an eye on the old Foxy. He likes to run..."

Freddy and the others nodded, Mike going off to check on the new Foxy, who lay in a twisted pile in the currently closed off Kid's Cove. After Foxy, in a broken, skittering voice, assured Mike that he'd be all right and would do his best to keep an eye on his older model counterpart, Mike went to hand the keys over to the night watchman. He left the store, sighing.

"Please, please let me be wrong..." he said softly. After a few moments, he pulled out his cell phone, and made a call. "Hello? Hello? Well, if you're hearing this, then you've made a very poor career choice..."

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

_One AM..._

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

"Hey guys?" Chica said. "I think we should probably start checking around for the older versions of us. I think I saw Bonnie's original model wandering around."

Freddy stroked his chin and nodded. "Okay," he said. "Bonnie, Chica, you two head out and look around. I'll stay here for now. If old Freddy starts moving, let me know and I'll go after him."

"You got it, big guy!" Bonnie said, setting down his guitar, he and Chica wandering into the store. Bonnie, for his part, went to the right and began looking through the restaurant's various rooms. He looked in on Foxy, who was squirming and jerking around, trying to fit his pieces back together. He shook his head.

"Kids are so mean..." the mechanical rabbit said, echoing Mike's earlier statement. He wandered aimlessly for a few minutes, staring up into the cameras he noticed were on.

_Don't worry, mister night watchman. We'll protect you!_ Bonnie thought. He wandered into one of the party rooms, when he noticed a large vent near the floor. Doing some mental calculations in his head, he guessed that the vent possibly led into the security office.

_Maybe I should check... _Bonnie said, getting down on his hands and knees and crawling into the vent. His flexible body fit easily into the vent, allowing him to move relatively quickly. He paused briefly when a light came on, a camera in the vent lighting up. He wanted to wave to the night watchman, but his arms were pinned by his position. Once the light went off, he continued crawling. He just wanted to make sure that the night watchman was all right.

Finally, he emerged out of the vent into the security office. He didn't see the night watchman, but what he did see was the old Freddy Fazbear sitting in the night watchman's chair.

"You shouldn't be here," Bonnie said, his programming going on automatic. He got out of the vent and stood up, staring intently at the old Freddy. "It's against the rules. You shouldn't be here. I can't let you menace the night watchman."

"Wha?!" the old Freddy said. "But I'm not..."

Bonnie grabbed the old Freddy's arm. "I have to protect the night watchman. I have to dismantle you," he said.

Old Freddy's eyes widened. "No! Wait, I'm not... AIGH!" he screamed at Bonnie ripped his arm off, red fluid spraying across his body. Bonnie, his programming on full automatic as he systematically tore apart the old Freddy, ripping off his limbs and his head. Once he was done, his programming went back to normal.

"Well that's not pleasant," Bonnie said, looking his fluid covered form over. "I'll have to be cleaned before we open now. Phooey." He looked down at the old Freddy, his pieces lying in a pile of red fluid. "Well, I'll just take him back to Parts and Supplies, I guess." Scooping up the old Freddy's remains, he wandered back to parts and supplies. There he encountered Chica leading the old Bonnie back into the room.

"Now, now," she said calmly, "I know you feel like you have to make sure that all endoskeletons are following the rules, but let me assure you that all endoskeletons are currently covered by an appropriate costume. Okay?"

"H-Have to b-b-be sure," old Bonnie stuttered, the faceless, one-armed robot's voicebox damaged. "H-Have to ch-ch-check."

Chica nodded, calmly leading the old Bonnie into the room and helping him sit down again. She noticed Bonnie and frowned. "What happened to you?"

"I found old Freddy in the night watchman's office," he said. "He was full of pizza sauce for some reason, but I dismantled him before he could hurt the night watchman. Speaking of, have you seen him? He wasn't in the office..."

Chica stared at Bonnie for a long moment.

If the robot's face could move in that direction, Bonnie would frown. "What?"

Chica opened the door all the way, revealing the old model Freddy still sitting in the parts and supplies room. Bonnie stared, shocked.

"What?!" Bonnie said, picking up the head of the old Freddy he was holding. "Then who did I tear apart?"

With a loud, sickening shlurp, the night watchman's severed head slid out of the mask.

Bonnie and Chica stared. "...Oh," Bonnie said. "Darn."

"He was wearing the mask... and you thought he was old Freddy?" Chica asked.

Bonnie nodded.

Chica sighed. "I think we may have a similar problem to our predecessors..."

Bonnie grimaced internally. "I am in SO much trouble..."

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

_Morning..._

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Mike and Mr. Fazber stared at the garbage bag containing the remains of the night watchman.

"...And the video proves that it was new Bonnie that did this? That he mistook the masked night watchman for old Freddy?" Mr. Fazber asked.

Mike nodded, holding out his hand.

Mr. Fazber sighed, pulling out his wallet and handing him a hundred dollar bill.

"Are you actually going to report this?" Mike asked, already knowing the answer.

Mr. Fazber sighed. "No, no... standard procedure..."

"Of course..." he said. "Fortunately, the new animatronics clean up after themselves... Shampooed the rug and everything..."

"Right," Mr. Fazber said. "Post the ad, I'll take this out to the trash, call our usual 'no questions' guys..."

"Over and over again..." Mike said, casting a glance at the powered down Freddy, Bonnie, and Chica, Bonnie showing no sign of having murdered the night watchman. "Over and over again..."

_**THE END...**_


End file.
